


Drabble Pop

by Jonghyun_Appa



Category: K-pop, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Drabbles that pertain to the K-POP world... Mainly SHINee and Super Junior at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fangirls

Title: Fangirls  
Category: Miscellaneous?  
Characters: Yesung, Eunhyuk.  
Summary: Fangirls are scary!  
Words: 253

SUPERJUNIORSUPERJUNIORSUPERJUNIOR

Eunhyuk brushed blonde hair away from his forehead as he sank to the floor, his dark eyes watching his reflection in the mirror, there was only so many times he could go over the dance moves for their new song alone. The sound of the door opening and closing rapidly had him looking up to see another member of their large group breathing heavily against the door, black hair plastered to his wet head his clothes rumpled as if he’d just been mobbed. 

“Fangirls” Yesung said quietly as screaming could be heard passing the door and getting quieter, Eunhyuk just lifted an eyebrow as Yesung locked the door and dropped to the floor beside him. 

“How’d they get into the building?” He asked softly, as if talking quietly in a soundproof dance studio would alert the girls to their hiding spot, Fangirls were known to be scary creatures. 

“They’re Fangirls, how do they do anything?” Yesung replied as both men shivered, they still remembered what happened to SHINee when they went to London for the first time. With no airport security they’d walked right into a crowd of Fangirls and had to run to the car, it was touch and go for a while if they’d even make it to the vehicle. 

“They’d make good spies though.” Eunhyuk thought aloud, the two members of Super Junior looked at each other and laughed loudly, before shushing each other. The Fangirls screams were coming back.

“The doors locked right?” Yesung nodded as the handle turned.


	2. New Stylist

Title: New Stylist  
Category: Miscellaneous?  
Characters: Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho, Taemin, Ravyn (OC)  
Summary: Is Onew to be forever alone?  
Words: 271

SHINeeSHINeeSHINeeSHINeeSHINee

For the last time the five members of SHINee, a popular entertainment group, bowed to their audience before disappearing backstage and into their own room. As soon as the door closed Minho, the tallest of them all, pulled the maknae towards him and kissed him on the lips, Taemin giggled before pulling away flicking Minho’s nose and grabbing a towel to get rid of the sweat covering his forehead. 

Jonghyun hummed to himself as he watched the diva of the group sashay forward glaring at Minho, who looked a little sheepish, before sitting Taemin in a chair and mothering him. Onew leant against the closed door and sighed, watching the two couples interact with each other gave him a moment of profound loneliness, shaking his head he sat down in his seat and looked up to find Jonghyun’s puppy eyes watching him. 

Onew smiled his trademark smile before feeling a hand on his shoulder, his smile disappeared as the four other members watched him. Opening his mouth to talk a knock sounded and they all jumped, getting up Onew went to the door and opened it slightly. 

“Annyeong, I’m Ravyn, your new stylist. I’m here to do your make-up for the press conference.” The woman smiled softly as Onew opened the door wider and she slipped inside the room, she bowed to the five members before repeating herself and setting up her station. Onew stood frozen by the door; green eyes framed by dark lashes the only thing he could think of as the younger members of the group spoke to their new stylist and sent grins towards their shocked leader.


	3. Fangirls 2

Title: Fangirls II  
Category: Miscellaneous?  
Characters: Siwon, Donghae  
Summary: Fangirls are scary… But so worth it.  
Words: 229

SUPERJUNIORSUPERJUNIORSUPERJUNIOR

As the filming of Skip Beat came to an end for the day Siwon ran a hand through his dark hair and bowed politely to the directors before heading towards the trailer’s where he was to change into ‘street clothes’.

As he neared where the trailers he could hear a constant hum of activity, which rose as soon as he came around the corner, his steps faltered slightly at the sight. 

“SIWON OPPA!”

Looking up he smiled at the clambering Fangirls and waved, he took a step back as it seemed for a moment they were going to break through the human barrier that the security guards made. With a shake of his head he entered his trailer and saw Donghae, fish boy that he was, sat blinking at the sight out the window. 

“They’re scary.” He whispered as he turned to Siwon, who just smiled and sat in the seat in front of the mirror.

“They are, Yesung and Eunhyuk told me of their escapade with them yesterday, but Donghae we wouldn't be here without them.” He pointed out; Donghae tilted his head slightly and nodded slowly before turning back to the window. The sound of screaming increased as he waved to the girls outside, Siwon pulled his script towards him. 

“They’re still scary, but they are amazing, aren't they?” Siwon just smiled like a lion towards him.


	4. Fangirls 3

Title: Fangirls III  
Category: Miscellaneous?  
Characters: SHINee  
Summary: Fangirls + No Security = RUN SHINee RUN!!!  
Words: 249

SHINeeSHINeeSHINeeSHINeeSHINee

As they passed through the checkpoints at Heathrow airport the members of SHINee laughed and joked, they knew it was going to be easy in the UK for them to blend in the crowd; after all they wouldn’t have too many fans here, right?

Loaded with their luggage for their 3 day and night stay for their Japanese Reception at Abbey Road Studio’s they began their walk to the car. Jonghyun smiled at Key before he turned a corner and was hit with a wall of screams, looking round his eyes widened at the amount of girls (and boys) with signs and cameras. 

“Hyung?” Key questioned before coming round the corner as well, the noise doubling, Taemin followed along with Minho and Onew, their manager was talking to their stylist noona further back and hadn’t noticed. 

“Where is the security?” Onew questioned as the Fangirls realised there was no one stopping them from reaching their idols, there was a moment of silence with this realization before the five members of SHINee began to run for the nearest exit. Screaming girls followed as the manager finally looked up to see his boys running for their lives, a mass of fans following. 

“I must tell SooMan-shii that we have a big following here as well.” He noted and the stylist nodded before following their charges at a brisk walk, the car would have to meet them at another exit as the Fangirls (and boys) were bound to be clogging the doorway.


End file.
